


Tough

by orphan_account



Category: Starship (Musical)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tup and stuff, one shot. How they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them

    "¿Por qué coño me tengo que llevar un vestido¡? ¿Y por qué el infierno es de color rosa¡? La odio a esa perra está muerta y cualquier basterd que se ríe de mí hoy ha muerto! Mierda me miras me veo como un bebé!" she muttered pulling at one of oversised ruffles that adorned the skirt of the horrid pink dress "Teresa Alissa Zybia! Don't cuss at me! Today is your Quinceañera and your going to wear the dress." Taz huffed "Taz mama and I'll wear the damn dress but I refuse to dance around like some idiota!" They walked down to the kitchen before Taz's mother presented her with a pair of four inch gold heels. "Oh no dat is not gonna happen, I'm not wearing-" her protests were cut short by a ear splitting crash from outside. Taz ran to the window to see robots, tons of them destroying the little village. "Mierda! Robots"   
    Her sisters burst through the door. Perfectica, who was twelve and was her mamas favourite was holding her little sister Evita "mama, you take Perfectica and Evita and hide" Said Taz even as she grabbed one of the large kitchen knives and began to hack the bottom off of the long dress. "Teresa your not going out there!" Taz grabbed the other knives and put all 8 of them on the counter. "Mama you better hide these two and stay the fuck out of my way!" she ran into her fathers old study and grabbed his utility belt from the Woden box. Before he died he had been a celebrated starship ranger, they had kept his belt and gun here  ever since that day. She strapped it on over her dress and flicked on the small zapper thanking dead god he had shown her how to fire the damn thing. She dashed back into the kitchen and tucked the knives into the belt then grabbed a handfull of sharp darts she found and stuffed them into the belts pouches, she pushed her family into the basement and ran out into the street.  
    She took in the surroundings, more than fifty robots, se could see the G.L.E.E ships approaching but it would take them a couple of minuets to reach the village. "Hey idiotas! Take this!" she launched one of the big kitchen knives at the robot drone closest to her, it embedded its self directly between it's ocular sensors and it collapsed backwards dead. Her next missile hit a autobot squarely between the shoulders. She threw the rest of her knives and took down three more drones, and another autobot.  She took the zapper out of its holster looking at the ovenbot advancing on her, she knew full well that she only had about 10 shots before this thing needed to recharge, the solar charge would take twenty minutes this thing was only supposed to be used in extreme situations. She shot the ovenbot in the door causing the glass to shatter and giving her access to its week spot, she had wasted two shots killing one robot, she had to me more careful. She looked at he power gage then back up to the starships, they were just starting to dip down, she brought down another ovenbot and a docbot with a rather scary looking bone saw before she  ran out of shots. She threw the darts and thanked dead god that she had a good aim, she thought that she must be the first person to ever take down a gardenerdrone with only a set of darts but now she was refused to throwing rocks.   
    The robots had her in a second and before she knew what was happening she was swinging from a tree by her legs surrounded by partydroids debating the most painful way to kill her. One of them picked up a large stick from the ground and swung it at her, she cried out in pain sure that the blow had broken some of her ribs. She caught sight of his sickening, synthetic clown face as it smirked down at her and raised the stick for the second time, feeling some kind of depraved joy at torturing a little girl  but then it crumpled to the floor, one by one the droids around her were shot down in quick succession. She felt herself be cut from the tree and gently lowered to the ground. She saw the ocean blue of her saviours eyes before her whole world went black.  
    Her eyes slowly fluttered open soon afterwords she was in a tent with a med tec fussing over her. She pushed herself up saying "Evita, Perfectica, Mama are they okey, did they live." Despite the medical staffs protests she stood up and winced at the pain in her ribs before exiting the tent. "Your okey, thank deadgod I didn't know, you fought so well out there people are saying you saved half the village, stopped them attacking until we arrived. My names Up and you?" she looked up debating wether she should tell him or not but when she saw those eyes, it was him the man who had saved her life. Looking at him now his light brown hair streaked with silver although he couldn't be much older then 25, only around ten years older than herself. "Taz, thank you Up, I owe you my  life" she didn't intend to let this go unpaid,  and she would be indebted to him as long as her debt went unpaid. "You shouldn't be out here you should be getting your ribs fixed!" she shook her head "Will you help me? I have to make sure m family are ok." He looked down at her sadly. "You were at the Quinceañera so how many are we looking for, your mother, an older sister, who else?" She was confused "Older sister? There is only Evita, she's six, and Perfectica, she's twelve. Why would you think I had an older sister?" Up looked at her strangely "There was a Quinceañera at your house today right, who's was it?" Taz thumped his arm. "Mine you ideota!" " your 15! You look about 12!" Taz huffed and stalked off around the corner towards her house. " No! No! Evita! Perfectica! Mama!" she collapsed onto the floor unable to look away from the smouldering pile of blood stained rubble that had once been her home. She sat there for what felt like hours before a strong pair of arms wrapped around her as Up once again carried her off to the medical tent.


End file.
